PMD 2: Team Sunrise
by Selm
Summary: A young glaceon joins hesitantly with an espeon and as they struggle to get along with each other. Eventually, those feelings may bring them closer or tear them apart forever. Discontinued
1. Team Sunrise

Perhaps I was a fool for thinking I could leave what I had known since birth. The constant snow, along with blizzard storms, forced me to evolve from an eevee to a glaceon. If you have never seen a glaceon, the fur of a glaceon is short and pale blue. The tail is short, I'd say about one foot at the longest, and form a pointed end at the end of the tail. There is a dark blue diamond color at the end of the tail. I don't know why, but I don't really care if you think it is odd, that's just how we are. Our ears are shaped slightly in a diamond, but I would chew you out if you made fun of my ears… Sorry, perhaps I need to introduce myself. My name is Aria and as you can infer from my description, I am a glaceon.

I lived with a small tribe of glaceons for roughly a year before I ran into this espeon who looked lost. Now, before I go talking about the espeon, let me explain about my tribe. Living out on the island covered in snow and ice makes food very scarce so whatever food we can scavenge is always shared with the group. Our small tribe consisted of a grand total of eight glaceons, me, my parents, two elders, and three other glaceons. We all treated each other as family, but while I was really young, I had to be taught survival tactics and to be able to rely on myself, which I guess was partly responsible for my slightly arrogant self… Moving on, I learned how to search for food in the right places before I could even speak properly. Even right now, I can hear Hio laughing at my attempts when pronouncing those huge words that he uses so often.

I'm distracting myself too much. Anyways, when you're raised by glaceons, you are taught to be self sufficient and to be able to handle almost any issues that show up. This included fending off any pokemon that strayed into our small territory which I might add that there were somehow, a lot of fire pokemon that tried to push their way through our territory. As odd as that seemed, I didn't realize that most of the fire pokemon that showed up were part of rescue teams and some of them were pretty scary… especially that Wigglytuff. Even now, I get nervous when near him. Mind you, I am not weak or pathetic, but I wasn't prepared when he plowed through our territory with relative ease and continued on as if nothing had happened. After the incident with Wigglytuff, our small tribe had relocated to a cave nearby and life continued on normally, though we lost three glaceons to some crazy pokemon… I can't remember, but that pokemon wasn't normal. It even blended in even though it was a fire type. It looked like it had many tails and stood on four legs, but that fire…. I even shudder now to the intensity of that attack.

Anyways, I was walking on a well worn trail one bright day and noticed a lone espeon who was wandering in a wide circle. Mind you, I was watching this espeon from the mountain ledges. From where I was observing, he was on the verge of passing out as his pace was real slow. Curious, I crept from where I was observing, carrying an apple that I had scavenged, to where he was at. As I crept closer to where he was at, I hadn't noticed that he had fallen down when I crept by a large boulder. When I had finally arrived at the forest area where I had last seen him, I found him on the ground with his eyes barely open. Something was telling me to walk away and ignore him, but I couldn't turn a blind eye to a pokemon in need. I walked carefully closer to him and he noticed me and his eyes went wide. He struggled to stand up but failed to do so. I observed him for a moment, noticing how bad of a condition he was in. He whimpered and he whispered something that I didn't hear what he had said. I walked even closer to the point that I was in his face and then I heard what he was saying.

"H-Help me… So… Hungry… So tired." I stared at him a few moments before hesitantly giving him the apple I had worked so hard to find. The aroma of the apple gave him a bit of energy as he tried to eat the apple as fast as he could in his current condition. I laid down next to him to provide him a little bit of warmth, but I guess I wasn't subtle enough and he jerked when my body touched him. He turned and stared back at me with wide eyes that I stared at him oddly.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. After him still staring at me a while longer I raised an eyebrow at him. _I should go ahead and say that we glaceons don't have eyebrows, but it's an expression I commonly use._ "What, meowth got your tongue?"

He rapidly shook his head and quietly said, "This is the first that a wild pokemon has helped me." Curious, I asked him when he hesitated, "Oh and what separates you from me. For all I know, you're just another wild pokemon who got unlucky with the evolution to adapt to this area."

He winced at my comment, but replied saying, "Well, the only difference is that I'm part of a rescue team called Team Sunrise. I'm the leader and I decided to explore here, but I guess I'm not experienced enough to take this challenge on."

Satisfied with his response, I let him rest a bit as I surveyed the surroundings for any pokemon that roamed in the area. I was distracted when he spoke to me again asking, "Hey, would it be okay if you were to join my rescue team?" I glanced at him curiously. He stared at me again and I saw him blush slightly and he looked away from me. "Please?"

I sighed and thought about the prospect if I were to join his team. I didn't really mind leaving this area if what I heard was true about rescue teams. I'd have to at least let my parents know I was leaving if I did accept. I glanced back at the espeon who was looking at me again and he averted his gaze again, the blush reappearing. I scowled slightly and asked, "Why are you blushing every time I look at you." He let out a small eep and blushed even harder.

"I-I-I c-c-can't help it. You're t-too pretty to not stare at you." I blushed at the comment and stuttered a bit as I tried to formulate a response. Finding that I couldn't, I simply looked at the ground in front of me. A few minutes passed awkwardly as he and I stared away from each other before he finally spoke up again. "Have you decided if you want to join my team or not?" I looked back at him and slowly, nodded. He smiled at me and started speaking. I wasn't paying attention to what he was speaking as I was lost in his face. I was jerked back to reality when he poked at my cheek with his paw, prompting a scowl and a response from me. "Ow! What was that for?" He simply shook his head and asked, "Is there anything you need to take care of first?" I nodded and said, "I need to tell my parents I'm leaving or else, they will search for me."

I started walking back towards the mountain and I glanced back to see the espeon following me slowly. I slowed down enough to let him catch up to me and asked him, "How did you end up here with no food." He grinned sheepishly and replied, "Well… I did have food in my bag, but I quickly ran out and all I didn't think I'd be this lost." I nodded. Most pokemon that didn't live here usually got lost and sometimes died to starvation. Sad part was that some of us resorted to eating them even though it was disgusting to eat another pokemon. I glanced at him and said, "Well you got lucky that I was here. How long were you lost?"

He thought for a moment before saying, "I was on this island for about four days. I ran out of food two days ago." He sheepishly grinned as I shook my head in disbelief. I didn't notice how long we had walked, but we arrived at the cave where my parents and I stayed in. I quietly told him, "Stay here, my parents may not like you since you're not a glaceon." He gaped at me before I shook my head when he started moving forward. I turned back and walked deeper into the cave and saw both my parents looking at me.

"So you're leaving Aria." My father spoke. He was scary at times with his ability to somehow know what I was doing. It makes me think he was using psychic to read my mind which isn't possible as it isn't in our move pool.

"Yes father, I'm leaving." I responded, unconsciously puffing my chest forward and sitting upright. My father chuckled before asking, "With whom may I ask?"

"An espeon father."

"Hmm…. Sure you may go." I gaped at my father. Usually he would say no to anything if the pokemon wasn't a glaceon. He observed my mouth for a moment and said, "What, you're not going to leave?"

I shook my head and asked, "Why are you letting me go this easily?"

My father simply chuckled and said, "No reason. You're old enough now Aria. You should make your own decisions now. Good luck on your adventures, my daughter." He walked forward and hugged me as I choked up. Normally I wouldn't dare cry in front of anyone, but I couldn't help shed a few tears as my dad hugged me.

"I'll be fine dad." I said trying to smile a bit. He chuckled again and gently rubbed the tears from my eyes and smiled. I walked back to the entrance and found the espeon shivering real badly. I raised an eyebrow and said, "You could have sat a little bit inside the cave." He shook his head and I shook my head. "Anything you could use in that bag?"

He glanced at me for a moment and rummaged through his bag and pulled an orb out. I stared at it, not recognizing what it was while he cursed silently, prompting me to ask, "What is it?"

"It's an escape orb. I'm so stupid. I could have used it and save myself from having to starve to death. Anyways hold my paw glaceon."

"The names Aria, espeon." I reached my paw out and held his paw in mine. He glanced at me and said, "My names Hio." He smirked slightly and threw the orb down causing it to light up and envelope both Hio and I. He didn't warn about the blinding light so my eyes were blinded the light. I silently cursed as a weird tugging sensation tugged me.


	2. Make Yourself at Home

If any of you non-psychic pokemon that don't have the luxury of teleport, it sucks. It really, really sucks. After being blinded by the flash of light the orb gave, I felt a sharp tug on my back and a weird sensation of flying if you could call it flying. When the light had vanished, I had perhaps a second or two to see where I was before gravity abruptly pulled me back down. I landed rather hard on my stomach and became dazed. As if life wanted to be funny, the espeon who introduced himself as Hio landed on top of me in the same fashion. I let a groan as it felt like a machop did a chop on my back. I felt Hio get off of me shortly with an apology and I slowly sat up.

"Don't tell me that every time we use an escape orb, this will always happen."

Hio smirked at me and I frowned a bit, not expecting the answer to be exactly good. "Unfortunately for you, yes. Usually, I land on my feet, but since you have joined, I forgot that you warp before I do. Since this was your first time, you wouldn't have known to expect a little rough landing."

I sadly shook my head and observed the surrounding area. I saw building that was shaped like an espeon's head with a ruby placed slightly in between the two windows that I assumed to be where the eyes would be on an espeon. I looked around the building and saw a slow, flowing river running nearby and curious about the water, since I have never seen flowing water before, I walked to it, ignoring what Hio was saying. I stared down at the river and could see the bottom of the river. I drank a little bit from the river after realizing that I was a little thirsty. As I was about to finish drinking the water, I felt a push behind me, causing me to fall into the river. I sputtered as I panicked and flailed my paws, trying to stay above the river. I had my eyes closed and didn't even notice that the river was too shallow to be even a threat to a pichu.

"Y_ou're funny Aria, trying to swim in a river that is way too shallow to even attempt."_ I froze at that comment and looked around for who said that. More giggling from Hio told me who had said that comment and I gave him a death glare and he immediately shut up. I got climbed out of the river and slowly advanced towards Hio who gulped nervously at me. I walked right next to him and whispered very softly in his ear saying, "You're lucky that I couldn't drown cause if it was even remotely possible, you would be in a very… very painful position right now." I heard him gulp again and he started shivering I guess it was out of fear. "You understand that?" He nodded shakily and I left him heading back towards the front of the building. Since I had no clue where I was, I would have to get Hio to explain to me where we were and everything, but I was tired. I looked back over at Hio and saw that he was cleaning himself up at the river. I looked at him a moment longer before deciding to explore what was inside the building.

As I entered the building, I noticed that there weren't many things in the building. At the center of the room were two beds made from some grass. I forgot what type of grass, but I had heard from my parents that it was rare to have beds so I considered it a luxury. Behind the beds was a large picture frame of an eevee and several other pokemon that I didn't recognize. Curious, I walked up closer to get a better look in what light pouring through the windows. I recognized the eevee as male, but the ones sitting behind were definitely not an eevee. The one sitting to the left of the eevee looked like an espeon except that its fur was all black. There were several yellow rings on various parts of the body with the tail being shorter and similar to an eevee's tail. The one to the right of the eevee had a similar coloration of my fur, except it was a darker blue. The tail was shaped like a fin and there was a yellow fin shape thing around its neck.

"So you've been looking at my picture Aria." A voice said to the right of me. I whirled around and saw Hio sitting there a considerable distance away from me. I didn't respond to his comment, but turned and looked back at the picture.

"Do you know who those two pokemon sitting behind you are?" I turned back and looked at Hio.

He shrugged and replied, "They were my parents. The one on the left is an umbreon and the one on the right is a vaporeon. The vaporeon was my mother and the umbreon is my father. They both were originally in a rescue team, but they retired when they had me. The other eevees that are around me in the picture were my litter mates."

I noticed that he was referring them as if they didn't exist anymore. I looked closer at his eyes and saw a bit of sadness my curiosity got the better of me. "What happened to them?" I saw his eyes darken and his ears drooped and I immediately regretted asking.

"I... I don't want to talk about it now. It's a long story anyways." He walked towards one of the beds and curled up on thee bed. I noticed that his fur no longer looked messy, but clean and soft looking. I shook my heads and observed myself, noticing a few spots that had stuck up. Sitting down, I licked my paw and groomed myself a bit so that those spots of fur sticking out settled down. Once I finished my task, I walked over to the other bed and curled up on the bed. I wasn't angry at him anymore, but it definitely wasn't a nice thing to do. I mumbled a good night to him which I think he didn't hear anyways and I sighed as I closed my eyes. One thought crossed my mind before I drifted off to sleep. Where the heck am I?

**AN** – Happy Thanksgiving!!!


	3. Enter Team Shizel

I grumbled a bit as I felt something warming me up. I cracked an eye open and noticed that the suns rays was what was warming me up. Since I could never hope to sleep while being warm, I quietly got up and walked out of the base, at least I think that's what Hio said. I looked out towards the sun and my jaw dropped. I was at a lost for words on at the scenery. The grass was thick, lush and bright green. The flowers that were in various spots of the grass had very colorful colors, some being dark purple while one beside it being red. The trees surrounding the grassland had a very dark green in contrast to the grass, adding the beauty to it. I didn't know how long I had sat there, but I felt a paw touch my shoulder and I flinched and turned quickly to see who had touched me. Hio was sitting with a sleepy smile and he gently whispered, "Like what you see?"

I nodded dumbly and he smiled a bit more before heading towards the river behind the base. I shook my head and watched the sun rise. Soon, I heard Hio padding towards me and I turned to face him and he raised an eyebrow at me and said, "And I thought xatu was bad enough for staring at the sun."

I frowned a bit and asked, "What is a xatu?" He chuckled a bit and walked back into the base. I followed him and found him looking through some rather thick books that I didn't notice last night. The book looked so thick and probably weighed a lot for a book. "Where did you get a book and who wrote it?" Then again, I never saw them as the lighting was too poor to see much except the picture which was sitting at the center of the back wall.

He turned towards me with a bemused look and opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He did that for like a minute or so before he closed his mouth and looked down. I frowned and walked towards him and asked, "What's wrong?" For some odd reason, I had the urge to lick his ear. No, I can't do that. Doing so wouldn't benefit me or him. His gaze flickered back to me and he asked quietly, "Are you going to make fun of me if I answer both of your questions." I frowned and considered the question for a few moments before shaking my head.

"Why would I want to make fun of you? I don't see any reason to make fun of you." I gazed back at him and noticed that he had brightened up a little bit.

"Alright… Come over here Aria…" He gestured with his paw to come beside him and I walked up and sat down. "You see, even though there are a lot of pokemon that live in this place, there are some pokemon, like you, who are very rare and hard to find. What surprises me is that no one bothered to try and research on hard to find pokemon and determine their behaviors and life style. You, in fact, are the first glaceon I have ever seen."

"I don't get it where you're heading with this Hio…" I asked skeptically. I mean, I was fairly common around where I stayed with. There was seven glaceons I knew personally, eight including myself.

"Well you see… I decided to do a research and record data on pokemon that I encounter. This book here is incomplete and I'm filling it out." He blushed slightly and I felt a little uncomfortable. What kind of information would he want to record about me? My thoughts strayed and I imagined him looking over me, noting about my appearance and I felt my face grow real warm and I quickly looked away.

"That's fine Hio. I hope you fill it completely." I mumbled, still avoiding looking at him. I heard him mumble a bit and he closed the book and put it away.

"Don't worry about it Aria, we can go do something fun. Perhaps, we can go help someone out or go exploring the area. Oh, that reminds me. We need to head to the guild and get you registered as part of my team."

He walked outside and I slowly followed him. I couldn't place my paw on it, but something was wrong. I couldn't place it until I heard my stomach growled. I blushed furiously in embarrassment and again looked away from him. Mew blast it! How many times was I going to blush? I heard him chuckle a bit and he walked past me and returned a few seconds later with an apple. Too embarrassed to thank him, I ate the apple slowly, aware that he was watching me. I felt like I was being eaten up inside with this embarrassment. I finished eating the apple and said in a small voice, "Thank you."

"No problem. Let's go for we must head to Wigglytuff's guild." I nodded stiffly and followed him as he walked on a road leading to somewhere I didn't know. We walked in silence for a few minutes as I looked around at various trees, some holding berries, others not. After refocusing ahead, I saw that there was a crossroad with two paths splitting away from the main path. There was a sign post near the intersection he called it. I couldn't read it as he walked and took the right path. I hastily followed him so I didn't lose him from my sight. We continued walking and I soon found myself walking up a stairway. Wait, how could a pokemon even remotely create a stairway as a slope is much easier to use. Even though I never did find out, I wasn't paying attention and walked into Hio who grunted as I fell onto my haunches and he stumbled forward a bit.

"Why did we stop?"

"Well, we have to identify ourselves before we're allowed into the guild." He replied pointing with his paw towards the building

"And how are we supposed to identify ourselves?" I asked after looking at the building which the shape of the top of the building stirred something in my mind. I looked back at Hio who pointed at a grate that was in front of the building. "And what are we supposed to do on that grate?" I sighed as I felt like a newborn kit, asking so many questions about everything. Then again, Hio didn't look that old and seemed to be close to my height.

"We step onto the grate and the sentry below the grate will identify us and another pokemon will open the gates to let us in." I glanced at the entrance and noticed a gate and I mentally berated myself. Why do I not notice the obvious crap, I'm normally take in more detail than this.

"Alright, since you know how the procedure goes, why don't you go first?" I replied sneering slightly. I mentally scowled at myself. He was being nice and there was no need for me to get nasty at him. I saw his ears droop briefly before he turned and walked onto the grate. I could have sworn he was shaking as nothing happened for a few seconds. All of a sudden, I heard a loud male voice coming from no where, causing me to jump.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!"

Another voice came, but it was definitely quieter and definitely female. "Whose footprint is it!?"

"The footprint is an espeon! The footprint is an espeon!"

Nothing happened for a few seconds until the gate opened and the voice that had asked about the footprint said, "You may come in."

Hio looked at me and grinned slightly at my expression and I quickly shook my head and started walking towards the entrance when he reached out and pulled me back. He softly whispered in my ear saying, "That's not how it works, every pokemon that wants to go in has to get their footprints analyzed. Just because I'm allowed entry doesn't mean you are also given entry." He got off the grate and motioned with his paw for me to step onto the grate.

I looked at the grate. The grate itself looked fragile and my weight could easily break it. I shook my head and hesitantly walked onto it. That same voice boomed again causing me to shake a little as it was unnerving when you couldn't see the speaker.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!"

"Whose footprint is it!?"

"It's uh… It's uh… I don't know?"

"You're kidding me right?"

"No, I'm not kidding. It looks similar to espeon's footprint."

"Bah, you're helpful, that narrows it down to seven pokemon who could be it."

"Err… right. Wait don't you mean six? And what are the other ones called?"

"Oh sorry, it is six others. They are glaceon, flareon, vaporeon, umbreon, jolteon, leafeon, and eevee. Wait, I just named seven, you liar!!!"

"Sorry! I'm going to guess it's a glaceon."

"WHY!?"

"Because it's starting to get cooler down here."

I frowned as they continued to bicker back and forth. I also hadn't noticed that I was making the air around me cooler and Hio was grinning as he saw my expression. I ignored him and sighed. Whoever these pokemon was sure knew how to act annoying.

"Sorry for the holdup, you may pass."

I finally got off the grate and only then did I notice that my paws hurt a bit from the improper balancing of the paws… Huh? I'm confused… Never mind, I'm just confusing myself again. They just hurt from something I can't explain and Hio led me down the ladder. When I got a good look around the room we had entered in, it looked very busy and lively. Hio motioned me to follow him with his tail and he took me to an area where a bell like pokemon floated in the air, smiling. It noticed Hio and called out a greeting which he responded and he began talking with the pokemon. Not wanting to listen to their conversation, I looked around the room and saw two bulletins. The one closer to the bell pokemon had pictures on it and some numbers beneath their pictures. The one further away had envelops and a small flyer attached to them. I couldn't make out what they said from where I was sitting. There were a few pokemon sitting around the bulletin boards talking about various stuff that I didn't quite understand.

My attention was drawn to a pokemon coming up from the ground near the ladder. I guessed that they had another ladder leading further down into the ground. The pokemon that came up looked like some bird with some wavy hair thingy. It noticed me and quickly hopped over to me and asked in a business like tone, "Are you the glaceon that just walked in?"

"Yes er…"

"Oh yes, yes. I'm Chatot and I am the guild master's right hand pokemon. Now shoo. We don't need advertisers and petitions."

I raised my eyebrows and opened my mouth to respond when Hio chuckled behind me and said, "Oh come on Chatot. She's new here. She was recently added to my team so she doesn't have to leave."

Chatot opened and closed his mouth a few times before clearing his throat and said, "Well then, why didn't you say so earlier. Welcome to the guild and Hio, I trust you to give her the run down of how things operate here. That is all."

Hio rolled his eyes as Chatot hopped away. I turned and faced him and asked, "What do I need to know?"

"Oh just a few things. Ninety percent of what we earn goes to the guild though they don't take eggs or items earned from us if that's all we earn. Also, depending on the rank your team is, those missions on those bulletin boards have ranks that are suitable for appropriate ranks. Although I knew a team that was gold rank that still did rank e missions." He sighed and handed something to me which I looked at. It was a badge that had golden wings on the end, a circle that was colored red on the top and white on the bottom. The small circle in the center was also white. A question popped into my mind and I voiced it to Hio. He looked at me for a moment, his eyes sad and I raised an eyebrow at him. "We're ranked normal… With zero points."

"And…?"

Hio looked at the ground and remained silent for a few minutes. I was starting to think that he had some sort of issue that made him like this. I really needed to know why it wasn't a good thing, but I thought against it and just simply needed his attention again.

"Hio?"

He looked up and quietly said, "It's nothing… Let me introduce you to some of the pokemon around the guild." He quietly got up and walked over to the ladder, his tail drooping sadly. I wouldn't find out till later why he had never earned any points.

As we entered the second floor, I noticed that there was a huge window and curious about it, I walked to it and looked outside. To my surprise, I could see the beach and the forest expanding way out. The view was just amazing… I think I get blown away by scenery a little too much…… I tore my gaze outside and saw two pokemon sitting beside Hio, looking at me strangely. They grinned at my expression and I frowned a bit. Hio was also grinning, but he would be hiding it well if it wasn't for his tail flicking cheerfully. I turned my attention back to the two pokemon sitting beside him. The one sitting closer to Hio had some funny looking yellow ring around the neck. I immediately noted that it was female and had slender curves on around the waist. The two tails were definitely well groomed and taken care of. I blinked for a second, why was I taking note of female beauty.

I shook my head and turned my head to the pokemon sitting next to her. I almost blinked in shock as his whole head was entirely yellow. Even the eyes were almost the same yellow as his fur. There were orange bands near the bottom of his front paws and black fur at closer to the back paws. I'd say the black started midway… His tail was peculiar as it was short, and black all the way, but the end had a star shaped end colored orange. Well, it wasn't shaped like a star since it had four end points and not five points, but it seriously looked like a star.

"Who are these two Hio?"

Hio opened to his mouth to reply, but was beaten to it by the yellow pokemon sitting closer to me. "I'm Gevash, a shiny shinx according to my buizel friend, Fizzia." The buizel nodded in agreement and he continued with a slight grin on his face. "We're Team Shizel, pleased to meet you umm…"

"Aria." I responded and something clicked. "Wait. Were you the one that was identifying the footsteps?"

He blushed slightly and nodded and added, "Sorry, I'm new to all of this. Fizzia here knows more about pokemon than I do."

I looked at Fizzia and noted that she blushed and I grinned softly. So she was the one that was berating Gevash. I looked back at Hio who didn't seem to be paying attention at all and asked, "What are we going to do Hio?"

He jerked a bit and hastily replied, "I was thinking of doing a mission with you."

"Oh. Well what are we waiting for, let's go pick one out." I looked back at Gevash and Fizzia and said, "Well, you two have a nice day." They both nodded and walked away. I noticed how Fizzia was walking fairly close to Gevash and that she was unintentionally twirling her sleek tails. Once again, my mind froze as I tried to think of why I was so keen on looking at female beauty. I looked back at Hio who had a huge grin on the face which he failed to wipe away. I frowned and he could help but start giggling and I heard something speak to me in mind again.

"_Having dirty thoughts are you? I never thought you would be one to be admiring another female."_

I blushed furiously at this comment and glared at Hio who had started giggling. I sighed and hung my head. I really didn't know why I had those weird attractions to the female. It definitely wasn't right, but really… Complimenting about a female pokemon was fine. I didn't see what I was doing wrong. I shifted uncomfortably and asked in a real quiet voice, "Could we go now?"

Hio managed to stop giggling and he nodded and said, "I won't tell anyone, let's go." I followed him, staring at the ground as I remained blushing for a while. My blush had disappeared by the time I was back on the first floor where the bulletin boards were at. Hio sat down and looked up at the board and I looked up at it and asked, so which mission will we be doing. He didn't respond and plucked one off the board and opened the letter and read it. While he was reading the letter, he handed the flyer to me and I read it.

_Help! My friend Shellder has collapsed!_

_Client: Seel_

_Objective: Rescue Shellder_

_Place: Beach Cave (B3F)_

_Restrictions: None_

_Difficulty: E (10)_

_Reward: 2000 poke_

I looked at Hio and asked, "We're doing this mission?" He looked back at me and said, "Yes we are Aria. Shall we go?"

I nodded and followed Hio out of the guild and who went straight. I looked around as we walked and noticed that the dirt was becoming softer and sandier… Wait sand? I looked further ahead and saw that where we were heading was a beach. And way down the beach, I saw a cave. I think that was where we headed. Hio paused at the entrance and asked me, "Have you ever fought any pokemon?"

Truth be told, I had never really fought any pokemon and I shook my head. His mouth dropped and he quickly said, "Well it's definitely a good thing we're starting here. The enemies here are really weak. Just fend off any pokemon that attacks you. Your natural instincts will help you."

He walked into the cave and I followed after him, confused a bit about the instincts. Was it really a good idea to let a complete novice like me follow him?


End file.
